The three addictive diseases under study include opiate addiction, cocaine dependency, and alcoholism. This study focuses on the effects of drugs of abuse on neuroendocrine function, either causing or unmasking antecedent potential abnormalities, and the persistence of these abnormalities of neuroendocrine function following cessation of drug use, in order to further the understanding of the biological bases of addiction.